


Рабочие отношения

by uraniahalfdecay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Business, Colleagues - Freeform, F/M, Female Alpha, Office, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, female alpha/male beta, male beta, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniahalfdecay/pseuds/uraniahalfdecay
Summary: Альфа Лада и бета Андрей - начальники филиалов крупной компании. Андрей руководит самым успешным отделением фирмы и ведёт себя как надменный альфа. Это бесит Ладу так сильно, что она хочет его проучить.





	Рабочие отношения

Андрей взбесил Ладу ещё в первую встречу. Когда её назначили главой новосибирского филиала Тойоты и вызвали в центральный московский офис на ежеквартальное собрание, она там познакомилась с директором тюменского отделения, наглым бетой Андреем.

Тюмень в представлении генерального директора казалась раем для продаж Тойоты: лучшие рейтинги, максимальный рост продаж, хвалебные отзывы клиентов и проведение в прошлом году международной выставки автомобилей. Гендир буквально пел дифирамбы Андрею на каждом заседании, и, если бы босс не был восьмидесятилетним старичком, то Лада бы подумала, что тот неровно дышит к бете.

Пришло время очередного собрания, и Лада прилетела в Москву. Стоило ей зайти в солидный офис одной из высоток Москва-Сити, как она ощутила запах Андрея. Этот бета как будто был омегой или чёртовым альфой, как Лада, так от него несло! Но аромат был не по-омежьи сладким и не по-альфовски горьким, а просто… раздражающим.

В зале совещаний Ладе словно нарочно досталось кресло напротив Андрея. Тот пришёл в тёмно-фиолетовом деловом костюме, галстуке с кричащим разноцветным узором и с нарочито дорогими часами. Его короткие тёмные волосы были аккуратно уложены набок, а один висок коротко выбрит. Лада видела, что такие причёски носят исключительно альфы, и это её взбесило ещё больше. Сама девушка как обычно оделась на совещание в простой синий костюм, а светлые волосы убрала в пучок. Она не переносила выпендрёжа на рабочем месте и всегда ругала подчинённых, если их одежда казалась ей неподобающей.

Доклад Андрея о тюменском филиале снова вызвал волну похвалы со стороны гендира и зубной скрежет со стороны Лады.

Включив свою презентацию и начав доклад об успехах новосибирского отдела за квартал, Лада всеми силами старалась не смотреть на Андрея, а тот словно пожирал альфу глазами. Женщина показывала диаграммы и рассказывала про маркетинговые модели, когда…

– И какой же дурак, – вдруг перебил её доклад бета, – предложил проводить рекламную кампанию автомобильного концерна у вокзала? Там, где больше всего людей без прав?

– Это статистически самое людное место в городе, – спокойно ответила Лада, но до хруста сжала в руке пульт от проектора.

– Статистически людей в Новосибирске больше, чем в Тюмени, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Но почему-то машин больше покупают у нас.

– Ха-ха, молодец, Андрей! – рассмеялся гендир, а Лада натянуто улыбнулась ему и метнула ненавидящий взгляд в бету.

Когда все руководители отчитались, генеральный привычно отметил, что эффективнее всего в этом году работает тюменский отдел, но в итоге по-старчески добро похвалил всех и отпустил.

– Андрей Николаевич, можно вас задержать? – сказала Лада бете, когда все расходились.

– Попросите научить вас, как стать эффективным руководителем? – усмехнулся мужчина и сел обратно за стол.

Когда дверь захлопнулась за последним выходящим, Лада резко схватила Андрея за галстук и притянула к себе, почти уложив его животом на стол между ними. Бета упёрся руками о дерево столешницы, но не вырвался, а надменно улыбнулся.

– Ещё раз посмеешь меня перебить, – тихо сказала Лада, – я тебе яйца оторву.

– Вы такая напряжённая, Лада Алексеевна, – прошептал альфе в губы мужчина. – Недотрах?

Лада схватила Андрея за полу пиджака и выдернула из кресла, с грохотом положив спиной на стол. Наклонившись над ним, она злобно прошептала:

– Да кем ты себя возомнил? Я слышала, что о тебе говорят. Что ты трахаешься только с омегами и бетами. Возомнил себя альфой, да? А на самом деле мечтаешь, чтобы тебя глубоко и жёстко поимела одна из нас.

Андрей гортанно рассмеялся, а потом схватил женщину за локоть, и вот уже она лежала спиной на столе, а он сидел на ней.

– Мне очень льстит, что вы следите за моей личной жизнью, Лада Алексеевна, – бета прижимал её плечи к столу и нагло ухмылялся, – но ваши источники не совсем правдивы. Я ничего не имею против секса с альфами, вот только даже они всегда оказываются подо мной.

Лада стиснула от злости зубы и резко перевернулась на бок, чем свалила их обоих на пол. Теперь альфа снова оказалась сверху.

– Я заставлял альф стонать подо мной, как омежек, – рассмеялся Андрей, несмотря на сильные руки Лады, прижимающие его запястья к полу. – Если попросишь, как следует, то могу показать.

Бета попытался вырваться, и Лада воспользовалась его движением, перевернув мужчину на живот и больно заломив руку. Он вскрикнул и перестал сопротивляться. Альфа легла на него, прижимаясь лицом к налаченным волосам, и прошептала в ухо:

– Гостиница Москва, номер пятьсот пять, восемь вечера. И приготовь задницу.

Отпустив руку Андрея, Лада услышала облегчённый вздох и быстро покинула зал совещаний.

***

С юности Лада предпочитала бет омегам, потому что последних считала слишком легкодоступными. Мальчики и девочки омеги готовы были прыгать с ней в постель, едва учуяв сильный запах альфы. Даже доктора говорили, что её организм производит феромонов больше, чем необходимо.

С бетами, менее чувствительными к запахам, было проще. Лада любила процесс завоевания беты, мужчины или женщины. Любила добиваться, чтобы те сами начинали бегать за ней, моля о самом ничтожном знаке внимания. Но проблема заключалась в том, что стоило Ладе добиться своего и переспать с бетой, как интерес начисто пропадал, и она переключалась на новую персону.

Андрей же был самым невыносимым бетой, каких только Лада встречала. Хоть они и виделись всего несколько раз на совещаниях в Москве, Лада каждый раз ощущала раздевающий взгляд Андрея и понимала, что, наверное, она сама так смотрела на бет и омег. Наглость мужчины её бесила, ведь ей, как любой альфе, хотелось поставить бету на место, и только сегодня она поняла, насколько же возбуждало это желание.

Ровно в восемь в её номере раздался звонок. На пороге стоял Андрей в узких порванных джинсах и неприлично распахнутой на груди белой рубашке. Вместо приветствия он протянул бутылку шампанского.

Началось всё как обычный деловой ужин. Лада заранее заказала еду в номер, и они обсуждали рабочие вопросы, потягивая дорогое шампанское. 

– Не ожидал, что вы носите что-то кроме костюмов, Лада Алексеевна, – ухмыльнулся Андрей, намекая на строго-торжественный наряд альфы из расклешённых чёрных брюк и серебристой кофты с глубоким вырезом.

– Не ожидала, что вы одеваетесь, как течная омега, Андрей Николаевич.

– Фу, как грубо. 

– Никогда не имели дела с грубыми альфами? – приподняла бровь Лада.

– О, имел! – смакуя это слово, улыбнулся Андрей.

Лада не знала, чего ей больше хотелось: врезать бете по челюсти так, чтобы пришлось вызывать скорую, или зацеловать эти губы взасос.

– Ты сегодня будешь просить трахнуть тебя глубоко и жёстко, – пообещала женщина и увидела огонёк азарта в глазах беты.

– Разве мы переходили на «ты»?

– Ты можешь не переходить.

– Грубиянка, – довольно рассмеялся Андрей.

Лада решила, что ужин окончен. Она выдернула бету из-за стола и вовлекла в страстный поцелуй. Андрей пытался проникнуть языком в её рот и перехватить инициативу, но альфа его укусила и продолжила поцелуй по своим правилам.

Компания оплачивала для директоров филиалов дорогие номера, и, чтобы бросить Андрея на кровать, Ладе пришлось тащить его в другую комнату. Бета не упирался, а просто распускал руки, пытаясь то пощупать альфу за грудь, то просунуть руку ей в брюки. Терпение Лады кончилось, когда мужчина шлёпнул её по ягодице.

Бета полетел лицом на кровать и был прижат к мягкому покрывалу коленом Лады. Рядом с кроватью висел свежий костюм, только доставленный из химчистки, и на вешалке вместе с костюмом болтался галстук, который женщина сдёрнула, чтобы связать непослушные руки Андрея. Тугой узел стянул запястья беты за спиной, и мужчина перестал биться.

– Так быстро сдаёшься? – усмехнулась альфа, позволяя Андрею перевернуться на спину и попытаться устроиться удобнее на связанных руках.

– Просто даю тебе фору, – бета сам раздвинул ноги так, что женщина оказалась между них. – Я смогу поиметь альфу даже со связанными руками.

Андрей обхватил талию женщины ногами и каким-то чудом смог подмять её под себя. Теперь Лада лежала на кровати, прижатая бёдрами беты, а тот победно сидел на ней. На джинсах мужчины появился недвусмысленный бугор.

– Какой же ты козёл, – восхищённо сказала альфа, проводя рукой по торсу Андрея и проникая в глубокий вырез его рубашки. Она оглаживала горячую кожу беты, а найдя затвердевший сосок, услышала довольный стон Андрея.

Другой рукой она притянула к себе шею беты и впилась в его губы. Лада перевернула мужчину, снова положив его на спину и резко вжимаясь бёдрами между его ног. Тот инстинктивно потёрся о неё, но вовремя себя одёрнул и вернул на лицо наглую ухмылку.

– Твоё тело уже просит меня, – прошептала женщина, кусая Андрея на ухо. – Но я ничего не сделаю, пока ты не начнёшь умолять.

Альфа схватила мужчину за волосы и глубоко поцеловала, заглушая очередные угрозы. Лада спустилась поцелуями на шею, оттягивая голову беты и впиваясь зубами в чувствительную кожу до синяков. Не церемонясь, она оставляла дорожку алых засосов на груди и плечах Андрея. Одной рукой она до боли сжимала волосы беты, а другой оглаживала пах и ягодицы мужчины через грубую джинсовую ткань. Андрей подавался на её прикосновения и тяжело дышал.

– Я связан, так что придётся тебе раздеться самой, детка, – старался ухмыляться Андрей, пока альфа расстёгивала его рубашку и стягивала назад, насколько позволяли его зафиксированные галстуком руки.

– Либо умоляй, либо заткнись, – строго сказала Лада, кусая мужчину за сосок.

Бета выгнулся от болезненно-приятного укуса и издал рычащий стон. Лада никогда не слышала, чтобы так отчаянно, так крышесносно стонали. Она не верила, что Андрей первый раз оказался снизу, потому что у него явно был талант.

– Ты недостаточно… – задыхаясь, говорил мужчина, – недостаточно стараешься, чтобы заставить меня умолять.

– Серьёзно? – широко улыбнулась Лада, хватаясь зубами за ширинку на джинсах беты и расстёгивая её.

– Большой опыт отсоса? – Андрей пытался потереться пахом о девушку, но она отдалилась. – Понимаю, как ты стала директором.

Альфа по-хозяйски положила ладони на грудь мужчины и с нажимом провела по его бокам, оглаживая, словно домашнего кота. Добравшись до джинсов, она резким движением сдёрнула их до колен беты вместе с трусами, оголяя стоящий член. Поддерживая бёдра Андрея навесу, Лада звонко шлёпнула его по попе.

– Не смей оскорблять меня, – строго сказала она и окончательно стянула джинсы с беты.

Лада продолжила метить Андрея засосами, одновременно лаская открывшуюся нежную кожу рядом с членом мужчины. Она видела, как из головки начала выделяться смазка, и, когда альфа легко сжала яйца Андрея в руке, он снова сумасшедше застонал.

– Пора переходить к делу, – не унимался бета, несмотря на румянец по всему лицу и мурашки по всему телу. – Поворачивайся, и я тебя трахну.

Альфа нашла баночку смазки под подушкой и показала её мужчине, многозначительно подвигав бровями.

– Видимо, твоя вагина работает так же фигово, как машины наших конкурентов, в честь которых тебя назвали, раз ей нужна смазка, – рассмеялся Андрей. – Но ладно, я готов поиметь тебя и со смазкой.

Лада грубо подтянула к себе бёдра беты. Она набрала смазку и шлепком нанесла её между ягодиц Андрея. Влажной рукой она провела по яйцам мужчины, взялась ладонью за его член и надавила большим пальцем на головку. Бета закусил губу и забился под Ладой. Он елозил на связанных руках и ловил прикосновения девушки, но вот её руки снова исчезли. Альфа приблизилась к уху Андрея и прошептала:

– Тебе придётся очень хорошо просить, чтобы искупить свои грязные слова. 

Рука альфы ласкала колечко ануса мужчины, иногда поднимаясь к члену и гуляя вокруг его основания, но не касаясь. 

– Ой, а что это тут у нас? – изобразила удивление альфа, доставая из-под подушки страпон и приближая его к лицу Андрея.

– Больная уродка, – сжал зубы мужчина, но продолжил тереться бёдрами о её руку.

– Уже боишься меня? – улыбнулась Лада, надавливая на проход беты. – Правильно делаешь.

Женщина стянула брюки и закрепила дилдо ремнями. Она легла на бету, и тот почувствовал резиновое покрытие страпона на своём животе. Альфа взяла баночку смазки и вылила ту почти целиком на живот беты. Холод смазки заставил мужчину дергаться и стараться прижаться к Ладе, чтобы согреться.

Лада села между бёдер Андрея и медленно размазывала смазку по его животу, груди, бёдрам и ягодицам, обильно покрывая ложбинку между ними. Иногда она якобы случайно касалась яиц или члена беты, и тот резко дёргался и подавался к женщине, пытаясь продлить её прикосновение как можно дольше. Но она убирала руку через секунду и с удовольствием слушала разочарованный рык беты.

– Уверена, у тебя есть дома самотык, с которым ты балуешься по ночам, – дразнила его альфа, надавливая рукой на анус, но не проникая. – Я слышала от многих бет, что их самая жаркая мечта – быть хорошенько оттрахнутым альфой. Вот только альфы не обращают на таких внимание, и в итоге беты женятся на бетах или омегах, трахаются с ними всю жизнь в миссионерской позе, а в ванной имеют пальцами сами себя. Скажи спасибо за то, что подарю тебе лучший секс в жизни и хорошенько попроси о нём.

Лада грубо ткнула пальцами в рот Андрея, раздвинула его губы, и тот послушно впустил её пальцы и стал сосать. Альфа потёрла дилдо о член мужчины и ощутила, как её пальцы сжимают зубами.

– Повалуф… – бормотал Андрей.

– Не болтай с набитым ртом, – усмехнулась Лада и убрала пальцы. – Говори.

– Пожалуйста… – тихо сказал бета, закрывая глаза и отворачиваясь.

Альфа расплылась в хищной улыбке и легла на скользкий живот Андрея, прижимая пахом член беты.

– Я не слышу, – женщина липкими пальцами повернула лицо Андрея к себе. – Открой глаза и смотри на меня.

Мужчина тяжело дышал и выгибался, стараясь стать ещё ближе к Ладе. В его взгляде она увидела отчаянную мольбу, но губы снова надменно улыбнулись.

– У тебя нет командного голоса, – ухмыльнулся бета.

– Зато у тебя сейчас найдётся умоляющий голос, – женщина прикусила кожу на ключице мужчины.

– Чёрт! – в сердцах крикнул тот и несколько раз стукнулся головой об подушку. – Да трахни ты меня, так сложно что ли?!

– О, вот это мне нравится, – альфа сжала в руке яйца Андрея и стала ласкать ногтями колечко мышц. – Ты помнишь, что нужно делать.

– Пожалуйста, – сжав зубы, зло прошептал мужчина.

– Пожалуйста, что? – улыбнулась Лада, проводя пальцами по плечам Андрея.

– Пожалуйста, трахни меня, – зажмурился бета.

– Как? – откровенно рассмеялась альфа.

– Глубоко и жёстко, – тихо добавил Андрей, вспоминая слова женщины в начале вечера.

– Хороший мальчик, – она по-детски чмокнула его в щёку. – А теперь ещё раз всё целиком.

– Да пошла ты!.. – начал было мужчина, но Лада тут же отдалилась от него, убрав руки. – Ладно-ладно! Фак… Пожалуйста, трахни меня глубоко и жёстко.

Она вернула руки на его горячий живот и спустилась к паху, всё ещё обходя сочащийся выделениями член.

– Ты почти убедил меня, – альфа провела рукой по анусу Андрея, и тот чуть ли сам не насадился на её пальцы. – Но мы не переходили на «ты».

– Нахер иди! – бета закусил губу, когда женщина сильно нажала пальцем на основание члена. – Хочешь, чтобы я тебя звал по имени-отчеству, пока ты меня трахаешь? Всё закончится тем, что ты будешь снизу. И сними эту старушечью блузку, я хочу увидеть твои сиськи!

Лада взяла в руку член Андрея и стала интенсивно водить рукой вверх-вниз. Бета уже давно был на грани, но теперь, когда он начал стонать, уже надеясь на оргазм, женщина быстро убрала руку.

– Сука! – мужчина забился на кровати и обхватил Ладу за талию ногами, притягивая к себе и вжимая до боли. – Трахни меня, Лада Алексеевна! Давай уже!

Альфа знала, что на заднице Андрея столько смазки, что он уже давно готов, поэтому она загнала сразу два пальца. Бета закричал в полный голос и, насадившись, попытался сам себя трахнуть пальцами Лады. Но она остановила его бёдра и задала свой темп.

– Представляю, как же тебя ненавидят сотрудники, – говорила женщина, приготавливаясь войти в Андрея, – высокомерную, упрямую сволочь.

Лада вошла во всю длину дилдо резким толчком и, подхватив ноги беты, стала вдалбливаться в тело мужчины резкими ударами. Она держала бёдра Андрея на весу и видела, как тому неудобно из-за связанных за спиной рук, но ей эта поза приносила больше всего удовольствия, а она не собиралась подстраиваться под бету.

– От тебя всегда так несёт феромонами? – спросил Андрей, а его голова утопала глубже в подушке с каждым толчком Лады. – Приходится мыть офис каждый день, чтобы избавиться от вони?

– Кажешься безносым на первый взгляд, – альфа сжимала до синяков ноги мужчины, то ускоряя, то замедляя темп толчков, – а на самом деле так же течёшь от моего запаха, как омеги?

– Я не могу течь, дура-а-а… ах! – бета выгнулся до хруста, когда страпон коснулся особой точки в его теле.

Лада перекинула ногу беты через себя, бросая его животом на кровать. Придвинула его бёдра к себе и уверенным жестом надавила на спину, ставя Андрея раком. Хотя обычно альфа не занималась сексом в такой позе, но была уверена, что позиция выбесит бету, а сейчас это её возбуждало больше всего. Лада возобновила движения с новой силой.

– Ты совершенно не умеешь трахать, – стонал в подушку Андрей, подаваясь на движения женщины. – Я тебе покажу мастер-класс.

Альфа погрузила руку в густые волосы мужчины и сильно их сжала.

– Могу прекратить прямо сейчас, – рычала Лада, с нажимом проводя ногтями по спине беты и оставляя отметины. – Узнаем, могут ли умереть беты от перевозбуждения.

– Шутишь ты тоже не умеешь.

Царапая кожу мужчины, Лада добралась до связанных рук и обнаружила, что галстук едва держится на запястьях. Узел давно ослаб от их борьбы, и теперь, чтобы галстук не спал, Андрей поддерживал его пальцами. 

– Тебе нравится, – усмехнулась альфа, загоняя дилдо до конца. Она совершала вращательные движения страпоном внутри Андрея, задевая простату снова и снова. – Тебе нравится так сильно, что ты сегодня кончишь без рук.

– Пошла нахер, – бета укусил подушку, чтобы заглушить глубокий стон.

– Тебе нравится, что тебя имеет альфа, – кайфовала Лада, чувствуя, как подходит к грани оргазма. – Давно об этом мечтал, правда?

Андрей что-то бубнил в подушку, но Ладе уже было наплевать на его слова. Она вышла до конца и резко загнала страпон в бету, слушая его заглушённые ругательства. Лада трахала мужчину так быстро и так сильно, как только могла. Ни для одной беты, а тем более омеги, она так не старалась. Чувствуя, что сейчас кончит, Лада упала грудью на спину Андрея. Его колени разъехались, и он упал на покрывало, прижимаясь возбуждённым членом к шёлковому покрывалу.

Бета застонал и стал крупно содрогаться, кончая. Он сжался изнутри, сдерживая дилдо Лады и делая толчки ещё приятнее для неё. Во время оргазма девушка схватила Андрея за волосы, развернула к себе и грубо поцеловала.

***

На следующий день Лада с удовольствием отметила, что Андрей очень аккуратно сел на кресло в зале совещаний.

– Лада, представь нам, пожалуйста, план развития новосибирского отделения на следующий квартал, – попросил генеральный директор.

Альфа воодушевлённо рассказывала о планах открытия нового магазина, отвечала на уместные вопросы коллег из других городов и заинтересованно смотрела на странно спокойного Андрея, не перебивающего её.

Когда она добралась до последнего слайда презентации и гордо произносила обещание увеличить продажи на десять процентов, Лада услышала всё такой же наглый голос беты:

– Что за чушь? Вы еле сводите концы с концами и вместо того, чтобы спасать существующие магазины, открываете новый?

Лада с уверенной улыбкой посмотрела в хитрые глаза Андрея и сказала:

– Я готова выслушать ваши гениальные идеи, Андрей Николаевич.

– Словами тут не объяснишь, Лада Алексеевна, – с придыханием произнёс её имя мужчина. – Но вы могли бы взглянуть на опыт тюменского филиала.

– Отличная идея! – обрадовался гендир. – Обмен опытом необходим. Лада, как ты отнесёшься к командировке в Тюмень?

– Прекрасно, – облизнула губы альфа.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6017257


End file.
